Question: In his chemistry class, Michael took 4 tests. His scores were 81, 89, 95, and 95. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $81 + 89 + 95 + 95 = 360$ His average score is $360 \div 4 = 90$.